Frank Grayson
Ian Grayson (born October 27th, 1992), better known by his ring name, Frank Grayson, is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling (EAW) where he performs on the Dynasty brand. He is also known for his appearances on the independent circuit in the state of Massachusetts, most notably Commonwealth Pro, where he is a five-time Tag Team Champion, and one time Internet Champion. Early life Grayson was born October 27th, 1992 to Maria and Arthur Grayson in Cambridge, Massachusetts. Ian is the eldest of three brothers. Growing up Grayson attended multiple high schools through the Commonwealth of Boston but dropped out in his Junior year to pursue wrestling. Professional Wrestling Career 'Early Career (2009-2018)' 'Commonwealth Pro (2009-2014)' Grayson started his training as soon as he dropped out of high school in the Commonwealth Pro training center. He dabbled in ring announcing and commentary while in training before making his debut in August of that year. From 2009 to 2013 he would win Commonwealth Pro's tag team championships five times and work exclusively with the promotion until 2014, where Frank had a falling out with the staff. 'Independent Circut (2014-2018)' In 2014 he would travel around the state and compete in other promotions, notably Wrestling Is For All! (W.I.F.A)'s Tournament of Fun, outlasting 15 other men. This taste of success outside of a single promotion was attractive to the upstart, and soon he was a household name around the state., gaining bigger purses as he went on. In 2017, Grayson competed in Commonwealth Pro's final show, winning the Internet Championship in his return match, making him the final champion. For the rest of the year and 2018, Grayson honed his craft afterward and began working hardcore promotion Karnage Pro, where he is a two-time Karnage Pro Metalweight Champion. 'Elite Answers Wrestling (2019-present)' 'Dynasty (February - April)' On February 13th, 2019, Grayson signed a guaranteed contract with EAW and would skip the company's developmental center, being drafted Dynasty brand. Frank portrayed a loose version of himself in the company as an uncaring force, boosting his confidence in taking out other competitors. Grayson made his debut on February 22nd, losing to Lucas Johnson. On March 3rd, Grayson faced Malik Kennedy in a losing effort. He would win his first match against Muerte Rojo a week later on the March 8th edition. On March 22nd, Grayson teamed with Giovanni and Bowie Grey in a losing effort too Darkane, Erebus Jennings, and Donovan Cross, where Bowie took the pin. The following week on April 5th, he won a triple threat against Thadd Blazevich and Giovanni. Grayson was given a call by Albert Hitchman the next week about teaming with his newest client, Feral Khan. On the April 12th edition of Dynasty, the two paired up against Thadd and Crosby Carter. During the match, Feral turned on Frank, leaving them to lose the match. He was written off of TV for the summer. Personal Life Grayson grew up in a poor household, with his mother, Maria, his two brothers, Jack and Jimmy. His father, Arthur left the family before either of Frank's brothers were born. Frank was a troubled youth and has described his life as a struggle. With no father figure in his life, Frank took up the mantel to help raise himself and everyone around him, including his mother who suffered from drug addiction. Frank is of Irish, German, and Polish descent. He has not graduated high school but has a GED. In wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Frank's Castle (Cradle Back-To-Belly Piledriver) **''Debt Killer ''(Sami Horror Picture Show/Bear Trap) **''Payday ''(Jumping Flatliner) *'Signature Moves''' **''Hung from the Tree '' (Avalanche German Suplex) **''The MacDaddy Cutter'' (Cravate Cutter) **''Bottoms Up (Senton off the Top Rope) **''Tope Con Fuck-You (Somersault Senton Dive through the middle rope on a downed opponent on the outside) **''Puker (Slingshot Double Footstomp from the apron) **Superkick **Quebrada Press (Leaping Moonsault Press from the Rope on a standing opponent) **Tope Con Hilo **Lariat **Modified Figure 4 Leglock **Cravate Hold STF **Blockbuster from the Middle Rope **Shotgun Dropkick **Rolling Elbow **Tornado DDT **Leg Drop to an Opponent Draped on the Second Rope *'Entrance Themes''' **'"All My Life" '''by Foo Fighters (EAW Dynasty February 13, 2019- August 29th, 2019) **'"Simon Says"''' by DRAIN STH (August 29th, 2019 - Present)